Learning how to program a computer to perform tasks from a textbook can be challenging for many students. To learn how to code quickly, a student will often write code, compile the code, and execute the code on a computer to see if they get the expected results. If the results are unexpected, the student will “debug” the code, compile the code, and execute the compiled code on the computer again. This learning process can be frustrating to students due to the delay between writing, compiling, and executing the code and seeing the results. Most students would prefer to see the results in near real-time in an interactive learning environment. The computers that students are learning to program come in a variety of form factors, including smartphones, smart watches and tablet computers. The use of touched-based tablet computers in classrooms is becoming ubiquitous due to their portable nature and ease of use. Writing programming constructs using touch gestures presents a new challenge to designers of user interfaces for touch-based computers.